Burn With The Passion
by DarkBryna1724
Summary: Draco is secretly an incubus. What happens when he accidentally loses control one night around his worst enemy? HPDM, slash -Oneshot-


Just a little slashy goodness to appease you Draco/Harry fans while I work on my other full fanfics. Enjoy this little oneshot!  
  
WARNING---Contains the following: Slash, swearing, sex, slash, mild violence, more slash...okay, you get the picture. *grin*  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter and never will. I just get to have fun with the characters and put them in yummy situations...*evil grin* And really, if I really did own these wonderful characters, do you think I'd put them through all of this? Er...don't answer that...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
~Burn With The Passion~ -By: DarkBryna1724  
  
*Moans filled the unusually warm spring autumn night, sweat dripping off entwined bodies. Teeth nipped...tongues soothed, battled...tanned skin pressed against pale skin.  
  
"Merlin, Malfoy! I never knew you tasted this good," a voice rough with passion groaned.  
  
Silvery eyes gleamed as Malfoy panted, "And I...never knew--you were so--ohh!--agressive, Potter."  
  
The only acknowledement to that statement was hard bite on the blond's pale shoulder, quickly soothed by a soft, wet mouth. Another moan filled the night air, and long fingers left scratches down a tanned back, a surge of heat flaring in the smaller boy's body.  
  
Arms muscled from years of Quidditch practice wrapped around his lover's smaller, but no less muscled, form. Their sweat mingled, their mouths left wet trails across flushed skin...*  
  
Draco Malfoy jerked up, breathing harshly. Shock filled his grey-blue eyes, and his fingers clenched the bedcovers tightly. How could the elusive lover he'd been dreaming of for the last year be Potter of all people?  
  
Ever since he'd turned sixteen, he'd been been haunted by visions of a shadowy lover whom he never figured out the identity of. The dreams had never lasted long enough for that...until now. Damn it all to a bloody, godforsaken hell! How could it be Potter? POTTER?!  
  
The Malfoy heir was disgusted beyond all belief...and as hard as a rock. /Damn, uncooperative body!/ He hated the Golden Boy, and this was what he got in return for it? /I'll bloody murder the git for doing this to me! I don't want my goddamned body more out of control than it already is!/  
  
He was angry, raging furious even, and he had good reason to be. Ever since the blond had reached his sixteenth birthday, he'd been filled with an emptiness inside of him that could be filled by one thing and one thing only...sex. Contrary to popular belief that incubi and succubi were simply mythical creatures, Draco Malfoy was living proof that the species was very, very real. His father had been half-incubus, and had therefore passed the gene onto his son. And even though Draco was only 1/4 incubus, the need to feed off of sexual energy was strong. It consumed him, inflamed him. And he hated it with a passion to match the need that swelled in him so often.  
  
Draco had probably fucked half the population of fuckable Hogwarts students, and everyone knew he wasn't slowing down anytime soon. Of course, they all thought he did it because he loved sex. No one knew his deep, dark secret except for one person. Professor Snape was the blond-haired Slytherin's confidant.  
  
The Potions Master had researched all he could on the subject of the rare incubi, and had supplied his godson with the necessary information to survive comfortably. Until the strange urges to shag like a wild animal had come over him, Draco had been completely unaware of his heritage. Lucius Malfoy hadn't been one to provide any guidance, and so Draco had been left in the dark his entire life.  
  
Incubi needed to feed off the energy sex gives off at regular intervals, although it was possible to sustain themselves with feeding off others' sexual energy for a while instead of having to shag every time the urge came upon them. Draco was extremely grateful for this, because he didn't particularly *like* fucking random people all the time. All he wanted was a normal life and the chance to have a normal relationship like and normal teenager. But no, he had to be stuck with the burden of being a sex-vampire. Bloody unlucky, he had to admit.  
  
There was one thing that kept the silvery-eyed boy from going insane, and that was the fact that his mate was out there somewhere. And if he could just find the bloody person, then the sexual urges could be contained to a manageable level. Of course there did have to be a catch to finding one's mate...and that was the fact that one didn't find out who their mate was until they shagged the lucky person. Gah, it was enough to make the Slytherin want to scream out in rage sometimes. How the hell was he supposed to find his mate? Did he have to shag everyone he could find until he hit the jackpot? Argh!  
  
At the moment, though, Draco was more incensed about the fact that his dream lover was none other than bloody Potter. Of all the people it could've been, it just had to be his enemy. /Of course, Draco, didn't think he'd leave you alone even in your dreams? He's everywhere, the git./  
  
Oh yes, that thought was exactly what the blond decided was why he'd dreamed of Potter. The annoying twit bothered him at all times during the day, so why wouldn't bothering his dreams be any different? /Oh, I don't know...maybe because this was a goddamned erotic fantasy?!/  
  
/Shut it! It's just my hatred of him and the bloody incubus blood twisted everything up./  
  
/Yeah...sure, whatever you say.../  
  
/Sod off!/  
  
/Can't exactly do that, you know. I'm your mind./  
  
/Well, you're the crazy part of my mind and you can go away if I want you do./  
  
/I think you're the crazy part, I mean, who argues with themselves like this?/  
  
ARGH! Draco just wanted to scream. He had no control over anything, even his own fucking mind! Why couldn't someone just come along and kill him?  
  
/Maybe Potter will finish you off someday./  
  
/Hah! Like I'd let him kill me./  
  
/Like I said, you're crazy.../  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
That whole day, Draco couldn't stop himself from reflecting back on the dream from the night before. It haunted him, taunting him every time the sunlight glinted off Potter's ugly glasses. Every time the Golden Boy's lips curved into a grin at something one of his friends said that was funny. Every time...  
  
Gah! The grey-blue eyed teen just wanted to ram his head against the wall until it cracked open and there was nothing left of the filthy images that kept filtering through his dirty mind. Although, there was one good thing about this. He wasn't feeling the need to shag someone as much as usual. Praise be to small favors.  
  
/Hell, I can put up with a few nasty thoughts of Potter if it'll get rid of this damned incubi thing./ He thought silently as he mechanically ate his supper, not tasting the food as it slid down his throat. All he could focus on was the object of his fantasy...Potter...  
  
Meanwhile, Harry sat eating with his friends at the Gryffindor table, having fun until he noticed the feeling that someone was watching him. Looking up, he saw Malfoy staring at him with a strange look in the silvery eyes. The usual look of hatred was ever-present, but there was another look there as well. But it couldn't be. Malfoy wouldn't have a look of lust simmering in his eyes towards him. Yeah, the blond *was* the Slytherin Sex God and *had* shagged half the fuckable students in the school, but that didn't mean that Malfoy would look at *him* with that certain look in his eyes.  
  
/Whoa Harry, your thoughts are getting a bit muddled. Calm down and forget about Malfoy. That can't be a look of lust in his eyes, it's probably just the reflection of the lights that's making them look that way. Yeah, that's it! The lights.../  
  
Harry made himself believe that, even though he subconsiously knew that there was no way the lights would do that. Although, this was the wizarding world and stranger things were known to happen...  
  
Shrugging off any thoughts of the blond Slytherin, Harry turned to finishing his supper and headed up to the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron. Hermione had a strange gleam in her chestnut-brown eyes, and Ron looked distracted.  
  
Just as they walked through the portrait hole of the Fat Lady, Ron cried out, "Bloody 'ell! I forgot to write a letter back to me mum! She's gonna kill me."  
  
Harry winced in commiseration for his best friend's plight. Mrs. Weasley had been making her children write her every day to tell her how things were ever since Percy had disappeared for weeks at a time and come back acting more like the twins than the usual perfect-Percy. That had horrified the normally calm woman, already having enough trouble with Fred and George as it was. And now that Percy assisted the twins with their joke shop, oh boy...  
  
The red-haired boy raced off towards his things to pen the letter to his mother and send it before curfew. If the letter wasn't sent before then, Ron would be sure to get a Howler the next morning.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you for a sec?" Hermione asked before Harry could go off and start his homework.  
  
When he saw the assessing look in her eyes, The Boy Who Lived groaned. What was she up to now? That look never meant anything good.  
  
"Sure," he replied, throwing himself into one of the comfy leather chairs by the fire.  
  
She sat down much more gracefully, biting her lip as she did. After a moment of silence, she said, "I know what's up."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't have to play dumb with me, I know you're in love with Malfoy."  
  
He choked, looking at his friend with wide eyes. "Where the hell did that idea come from?"  
  
"Harry, don't lie to me. It's so clear why you two fight all the time. You're in love, and deny it by fighting with each other all the time," the bushy haired girl told him, a confident expression on her face.  
  
Harry just wanted to gag. Where in Merlin's name did she come up with this ridiculous, and not to mention, preposterous, idea?  
  
"Excuse me, but I know for a fact that I don't love Malfoy. I don't even like him! I hate the git, remember?!"  
  
A sympathetic look appeared in her soft, brown eyes. "Oh Harry, when will you get over that pathetic squabble with him?"  
  
"Pathetic squabble?" he screeched, outraged. Their fights weren't because of a 'pathetic squabble'!  
  
She suddenly looked angry. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me the truth, you can go find some other friends."  
  
Hermione then flounced away, looking completely miffed. Harry simply sat there in shock, unable to believe what had just happened. Was she on drugs or something? Not caring to try and figure out his friend's strange behavior, the emerald-eyed boy got up and left Gryffindor Tower, heading who knows where.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Over in the Slytherin common room, Blaise Zabini had cornered Draco and said pretty much the same thing Hermione had said to Harry.  
  
"What?!" Draco's yell of horror filled the dungeon, and everyone turned to stare at the two of them.  
  
Blaise glared at everyone else until they all turned away again, and whispered to his friend, "I know you've got feelings for Potter."  
  
The silvery-eyed teen just stared at his friend. "Where in the hell did you get that idea? That's disgusting!"  
  
"Don't hide it from me, Draco. I'm your friend, and I've noticed what's really sizzling between you and Potter. And believe me, it isn't hatred."  
  
Shuddering, the blond shoved Zabini out of his way and stormed out of the Slytherin common room. Where had the sot gotten that idea from? That was just plain...ick!  
  
/Remember the dream?/  
  
/Stuff it, I'm not in the mood./  
  
Uncaring of where he ended up, Draco stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. His thoughts were churning, and he could feel the lust starting to burn hotly inside of him. Damn, and he knew he wouldn't be able to assuage it by feeding off of other people. It'd already been a week since he'd shagged anyone, and only the real deal would satisfy the bloody thing.  
  
Scowling darkly, the Slytherin tried to breathe deeply and calm the heat that was licking at his insides. If he didn't control it, he'd end up jumping some random person. And what if it was some ugly Hufflepuff, or worse, Filch? Eew...that was too disgusting to even think about.  
  
Suddenly, he ran into a hard body and crashed to the floor. "What where the hell--" Oh shit.  
  
He'd knocked into Potter of all people, and the git definitely didn't look to be in a good mood. That wasn't good, especially since Draco couldn't chance getting into an argument with the bloody idiot. Violence always made the lust worse, way worse than it usually was. And since it usually consumed him almost completely, this was saying that he'd end up losing every shred of control he'd ever possessed in his entire lifetime.  
  
"Damn you, Malfoy! Watch where you're fucking going, why don't you?" the brunet sneered, an angry glint in his green eyes.  
  
Oh no this was *not* good. "Sod off, Potter."  
  
"What, too busy to indulge in a little fight with me?"  
  
Looking highly irritated, and feeling himself losing precious control as anger surged through him, Draco hissed, "Yeah, maybe I am."  
  
"Well, you'll have to make time, because I'm in the mood to kick your arse."  
  
"Kick *my* arse? How about me kicking *your* arse?"  
  
Anger twisted the Golden Boy's face, and two tanned hands shoved at Draco's shoulders. Falling back, Draco felt even more anger course through him. The git had no right to shove him like that!  
  
The blond quickly launched himself at his nemesis, knocking the emerald-eyed teen to the ground. Fists were immediately flying, and numerous cuts appeared on both of them. Bruises would definitely be apparent in the morning.  
  
Finally, Draco had enough of the petty fist-fight and shoved at the other boy with all his might. Potter landed on his back, the grey-blue eyed boy on top of him. Straddling the bigger boy, Malfoy pressed his hands against Potter's chest and sneered, "Look who won this time, Potter."  
  
Rage flared in those emerald eyes, and Harry hissed, "You'll never beat me."  
  
Draco was about to retort something back to his enemy when the lust hit him with full-force, bowing his back and making him cry out. He tumbled away from Potter, shutting his eyes and clenching his fists tightly.  
  
Reluctantly worried, Harry quickly knelt beside his nemesis. "Are you okay?"  
  
Hearing the husky note of concern in the other boy's voice, Draco wanted to leap up and devour him. "Damn it, Potter. Does it look like I'm okay?"  
  
"What's wrong, then?" the Golden Boy asked, a note of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Draco couldn't speak, another wave of lust had crashed over him. It hurt to breathe, he needed fulfillment...now...  
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
The blond gritted his teeth and muttered, "Need. To. Shag."  
  
"What?!" Potter sounded horrified.  
  
Opening his eyes to small slits, the other boy glared. "Do I have to spell it out? I need to shag, NOW!"  
  
The Boy Who Lived seemed too shocked to speak, let alone form a coherent sentence. Growling, the Malfoy heir hissed harshly, "I am part- incubus. I feed off sex. And...ohhh...damn, I need it now."  
  
Harry's eyes flashed in sudden understanding. So that's why the other boy needed to fuck so many people! He'd thought it was because the other boy was an insatiable bastard, but this explained everything. Damn, now where could he get someone to shag Malfoy, and now? It didn't look as if the other teen would make it much longer.  
  
Suddenly, hot and sweaty hands grabbed ahold of Harry's robes and jerked him down to right beside the blond's face. "Damn it, Potter. Don't you fucking understand? I'm burning up inside!"  
  
The emerald eyed teen was beginning to get very panicked. Surely the Slytherin would be able to hold out until someone was found! Right?!  
  
Malfoy's breathing was harsh and labored, his eyes glazed and dilated. His face was flushed hotly, and he looked to be seriously burning up. Shit, Harry knew this wasn't a good sign.  
  
And he knew Draco shared his sentiments when the other boy muttered, "Shit," before jerking Harry's mouth onto his.  
  
The brunet was paralyzed by the feel of those sinfully soft lips pressing against his, and before he knew it, he was lost. Although he knew it wasn't the incubus lust, Harry was inflamed by passion and all he wanted to do was shag Malfoy until they either died of exhaustion or burned up inside from the heat of it all.  
  
Harry placed his arms on either side of Malfoy's head, ravaging the smaller boy with his mouth and tongue. Ohh, his mouth tasted so warm...and hot...and delicious. The tanned teen pressed his body against the more- slender body, settling in between the suddenly spread legs of his enemy.  
  
"Ohh..." Neither knew who moaned first, but they didn't care. The feel of each other, Merlin, it was almost too much to handle! Correction, it *was* too much to handle.  
  
Abruptly, clothes were being shed at the speed of light, and soon naked bodies writhed against each other. Harry moved his mouth to the other boy's throat, nibbling as he went. And just as Draco jerked his hips up against the green-eyed boy, Harry bit down on the blond's shoulder. He left red marks that soon filled with little bits of blood. All he did was lick them away, which caused Draco to moan in pleasure.  
  
Malfoy wrapped his arms around the larger teen, twisting and turning as to create friction between their bodies. And just as Harry pressed himself between the silvery-eyed boy's legs, Draco left long, blood scratches down the tanned skin of his lover.  
  
Neither cared that they were in the middle of an open hallway. Nor did they care that if they were caught, they could get expelled for such a public display of...affection. Hell, they were bloody having sex, mind- blowing, dirty and raunchy, sex in the middle of a school! If that wasn't grounds for dismissal, then they didn't know what was. Of course, they weren't exactly thinking of that at this point. They weren't really thinking of anything except the heat of each other's bodies and seeking satisfaction.  
  
Soon, in an explosion that rocked their entire beings, their lust was satisfied. And this was the first time Draco's lust had ever been satisfied since the incubus lust was normally insatiable and always lurking below the surface. Not this time, thought. It was was gone, disappeared for the moment.  
  
With a terrible clarity, Malfoy realized the truth that had been ghosting around him all day. Potter was his mate! There was no other explanation. First, there had been the dream. And then Potter had managed to actually satisfy the incubus lust. Now if that wasn't proof, then the blond didn't know what was.  
  
Sleepily, Potter mumbled, "Next time, can we do it in a bed? This floor is so hard..."  
  
Draco's breath caught in his throat. Next time? Did Potter actually mean that, or was it just something that had slipped out in his exhaustion.  
  
"Next time?" he asked, questioningly.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open when he realized what he had just said. He waited for the other boy's cruel jeer, but it never came. Turning to look into Malfoy's face, he saw something he'd never thought to see on the cold Slytherin's face. It was a look of vulnerability and hope.  
  
The Boy Who Lived felt shock course through him, and swallowed harshly. If Malfoy wasn't averse to a relationship, then...did Harry really want the blond all to himself? Did he really want to have the silvery-eyed boy to kiss and shag...and love?  
  
With a start, Harry realized that the answer to all his silent questions was yes. He did want Malfoy, and badly. Where the hell had this come from? Had Hermione really been right?  
  
"Erm...I guess. If you want a next time, that is."  
  
Draco licked his lips, surprised at Potter's answer. It made him feel strangely elated, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. Merlin, what had he turned into? He actually wanted Potter in his life, not as his enemy, but as his lover? Could he actually be starting to *gasp* love the green-eyed Gryffindor?  
  
The part-incubus nodded, feeling his face his with a blush. Harry grinned at this, feeling happier than he had in a long time. Then, suddenly the emerald-eyed boy burst out laughing.  
  
Looking confused and irked, Draco muttered, "What's that for?"  
  
"Hermione was right! Ohmigod, she was actually right!" The brunet couldn't stop laughing, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and Harry stopped laughing long enough to say, "She said I secretly loved you. That's why I was out here, walking around in a bad mood."  
  
Amazement rooted the blond-haired boy to where he lay. "Blaise said the same thing to me! And that's why I was out."  
  
The stared at each other, suddenly suspicious. Now how in Merlin's name could both Zabini and Granger say the exact same thing on the exact same night? Draco and Harry quickly gathered up their clothes, dressing as fast as they could. There was a mystery to figure out, and now.  
  
Harry led his newfound lover to a large alcove where he knew Hermione to go sometimes to escape the world when she wanted to be alone. His suspicions proved correct, because he and Draco heard giggling from inside the shadows of the alcove.  
  
The Boy Who Lived lifted a finger to his lips and motioned for Draco to be as quiet as possible. The Malfoy heir simply raised and eyebrow, irritated that Potter would think he didn't know that already. Jeez, that was the first rule of spying! It was common sense! Grr...stupid git...  
  
"Oh Blaise, did you see them? We were right!"  
  
"Don't tell me you looked, Herm. What will I start to think if you start watching naked guys rolling around together."  
  
There was the sound of another giggle, and a whispered, "You know I'd never want to see another naked guy besides you, my handsome stud."  
  
Moans and sighs were soon heard coming from the alcove, and both Harry and Draco ran off, looking shell-shocked. Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger? Was the world coming to an end?  
  
Finally, Draco fell against the wall, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "'My handsome stud'? Oh my gosh!"  
  
But Harry was still hung up on the 'see another naked guy besides you' comment. That filled his mind with awful images, and he just couldn't believe that Hermione, HERMIONE, would...would...ohmigod!  
  
"I hope you never call me a handsome stud," Draco abruptly said, disgust showing plainly in his silvery eyes.  
  
"Ick, never! That's so tacky. I think I'd prefer to call you 'sweetcakes', and 'honeybun'," the brunet said, a teasing expression on his tanned face.  
  
Draco's mouth twisted in horror and he yelled, "Don't you dare! Ugh!"  
  
A smile curved across his lover's lips. "Never. I think I prefer things more like, 'passionate devil', 'sexy', and 'insatiable dragon'."  
  
Lust had sparked in the blond's eyes, and the part-incubus stalked towards his lover. "Hmm...mind repeating those? I think I'm feeling a bit passionate, sexy, and oh, definitely insatiable right about now."  
  
An answering lust had begun burning in Harry's eyes, and he opened his arms wide for his boyfriend. "I won't argue with you there..."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
So, what did you think of my story, 'Burn With The Passion'? I thought it was a pretty cute fic, and full of slashy goodness. I know it was really graphic, but hey, I'm not sure I'm up to writing those anytime soon. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I came up with this whole idea of Draco being part-incubus all by my lovely self. It may seem a bit similar to the signs of a veela, but there is definitely a difference. Here are a few facts on incubi (and succubi) that I've unearthed from myths of these creatures:  
  
-Male=incubi, female=succubi  
  
-Feed on energy given off by sex  
  
-Look like sinfully beautiful humans, but are in fact, most definitely not human  
  
That's mostly what I can remember about incubi. I changed a few things because incubi and succubi can actually drain a person until they die of exhaustion. Oh yes, with one of these creatures, you can definitely die from having too much sex. They feed off your energy, and if you have sex with them too long, they'll drain you dry. And they can cause lust in others and feed off of that. I changed this a bit because it didn't seem to really fit with how I wanted the story to go. But I thought you should learn a few facts about the mythical creatures of sex who are the incubus and the succubus. I hope you weren't too bored by this little lesson!  
  
And no, there will not be a sequel. I wouldn't even know where to start with a sequel, and anyway, I think I'd better get working on finishing those other fics I'm working on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little piece! See ya! 


End file.
